


As a patriotic bastard thus I write

by NoExpetations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I have no idea, Singing revolution, Vikings, cornflower, sauna probably, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoExpetations/pseuds/NoExpetations
Summary: Just a lot of oneshots about Estonia or about me praising Estonia cause as the title says I am a patriotic bastard and kinda proud of that.So grab your blueblackwhite, pet wolf, favorite barn-swallow and your cornflower crown and enjoy this madness.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So right now it is basically a draft cause my phone isn’t actually working correctly.  
> So please ignore it for the time.  
> Just some random facts for now.

Vikings are awesome but did you know who had the best Vikings well it was Estonia.

We fought with Icelandic Vikings and defeated Norway’s Vikings. 

Also I heard from somewhere that Estonian Vikings could sink ships with singing and I think that’s awesome. 

Also there is this weird theory that Odessy happened in the Baltic Sea which is pretty cool.

Just random facts about Vikings Estonia and Baltic Sea

Also I am a typical Estonian I don't really use that many details and try to get point across fast.  
It isn't great but as an extraverted Estonian I think that is enough.


	2. Five times Estonia sang part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times singing was at most importance for Estonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation will come when I can access my computer.  
> So sorry for the time.  
> Also I am playing with the facts a little so this shouldn’t really be taken seriously.  
> Vikings didn’t actually do navy fights but I need that for plot convenience.  
> I don’t know anything really about navy fights so sorry.  
> 

When Estonia was smaller Finland used to go to sea with him but for now the wild Estonia does it alone.

Estonia wasn’t really worried about sailing alone even though he was at the moment in a small fight with Iceland.

And thus here we are in middle of the Baltic Sea somewhere in the shallow waters a strong thunderstorm storming Waves crashing against Estonia’s ship and wind ruffling his hair and a shine of war in his eyes steering his ship with confidence.

But Iceland isn’t submissive ether so he won’t back away from fight and so he lets his crew ready the bows and the spears.

Estonia has another idea to end the argument and starts to sing.

Iceland was confused but proceeded to draw arrows but they couldn’t even shoot yet when the ship started sinking And then Iceland remembered that Estonia had magic and that must be it Sinking ships with music. 

Estonia smirked and watched as Iceland’s ship sunk into the shallow waters.


	3. Five times Estonia sang part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First üldlaulupidu  
> Estonia’s first awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a chill chapter

Estonia got rid of serfdom fifty years ago and people had more time to concentrate on culture. 

Some Estonians have been learning composition of music and now the people have decided to hold a song festival that is entirely in their language.

Everyone is having a great time and Estonia feels peaceful after a long time but also the want for independence is growing.

Estonia is feeling hopeful to finally have independence but also doesn’t want to ruin his chances by letting Prussia and Russia know that.

So for the time he enjoys the music and sings along.


	4. Singing part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estonia sings a forbidden song on a singing festival.  
> Russia does not approve.  
> But also Russia doesn’t have enough prisons.  
> Lithuania and Latvia are in stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was glorious.  
> But really that happened.  
> Russia just tried to use Estonia to show others that life in Soviet Union is great.  
> It wasn’t that great.  
> People died or were sent to Siberia.  
> I am pretty sure that in Estonia people committed treason every day.  
> I don’t know about other Baltics sorry.

It was a nice July morning in Mr Russia’s house. 

It was time for Estonian Song Festival.

Russia only allowed it because it would show how close and "Happy" they all are.

Russia’s plan was almost perfect except for the fact that Estonia had sang a forbidden song at the end of the festival almost every year and he really couldn't do anything about it. Cause he really didn't have enough prisons to but people in for singing at the festival.

And now it was time for that.  
That festival where Estonia felt brave enough to try to show the world that they are strong and maybe will get out of this alive.

Lithuania as an older brother was very worried cause he knew that Estonia would sing again He was worried about what Russia would do to Estonia.  
Lithuania knew that Estonia was actually a bit scared of doing that but will do it anyways. 

Estonia just was like that. He didn’t have a death wish but he also wouldn’t do everything Russia wanted him to do.  
Instead of that Estonia listened to a secret American radio program or watched Finnish TV. 

Russia despised that cause this made lying to Estonia complicated but he also couldn’t end the radio or television. And Estonia still listened when he told them to do something so he just ignored Estonia for the most part.  
Not always but for the most part. 

Latvia was also worried about his older brother but only a little cause Russia hadn't really hurt Estonia for that yet. But Russia still might hurt Estonia.

Estonia was very happy and exited for the festival but didn't really show the extenct of his emotions cause how could he? It was easier to not show emotions in Mr Russias house than to have them.

The festival starts and all goes according to plan until the end when everyone starts singing without any guidence or order "Mu isamaa on minu arm"  
(I will add the English translation of the song in the end notes cause it really is an amazing song)  
Russia is mad and tries to over play the thousands of singers with the orchestra, but the singing stays clear as the people sing and so does Estonia.  
In the end there wasn't really anything Russia could have done without mass genoside so he let it be for the time.

Estonia was proud of his country and people for standing up for their culture. He was a little scared for how Russia would act but it all ended without any serious consequenses for Estonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fatherland is my love,  
> to whom I have given my heart.  
> I sing to you, my supreme fortune,  
> my blooming Estonia!  
> Your pain boils in my heart,  
> your fortune and joy make me glad,  
> my fatherland, my fatherland!
> 
> My fatherland is my love,  
> I will never leave him,  
> and should I die a hundred deaths  
> because of it!  
> If foreign envy is slandering,  
> you still live in my heart,  
> my fatherland, my fatherland!
> 
> My fatherland is my love,  
> and I want to rest,  
> I lay into your arms,  
> my sacred Estonia!  
> Your birds will sing me to sleep,  
> you will bloom flowers from my ashes,  
> my fatherland, my fatherland!
> 
> I got the English version from https://lyricstranslate.com and It is pretty singable also in English but I still like it in Estonian better.


	5. Singing part 4 Phosphorite war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ei ole üksi ükski maa ei taha ei saa sind jätta Virumaa  
> Alo Matiisen and Jüri Leesment  
> It wasn't really a war but a protest to save Estonia's enviroment and it worked whitch brought forth the Singing revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song actually has a great parody of it. But it is very sarcastic so if you get offended easily then don't look it up  
> I will just leave a link here for peoplewho are intrested  
> also a warning  
> WARNING THIS IS A JOKE IT SHOULDN'T BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FNKJGBtmM8

Russia wanted to start mining for phosphorite in Virumaa.

Estonia didn't really like the idea, but laws that allowed him to protest were there.  
He didn't really trust the law cause it could all be some kind of trick by Russia.  
But someth needed to be done.

And so the people started to protest and the people of Estonia wrote a song about it.  
To show that they stand together against the idea of mining phosporite in Vitumaa

So when it was time for Estonia to talk about it with Russia he started singing the song "Ei ole üksi ükski maa"

This song wasn't even against Soviet Union so Russia sighed and agreed not to mine phosporite in Estonia, cause he also other problems with other contries that were part of the Soviet union


End file.
